Book 4: Air
by NancyDrewSMARTICUS
Summary: Aang has defeated the Firelord, the world is peaceful,and the story has come to an end. OR HAS IT! Join the Gaang on their new adventures involving a new friend, both old and new enimies, and twists and cliffies that will have your head spinning.
1. Mystery girl prolouge

**Background: this is a few months after Aang defeated Firelord Ozai, He and Katara are together (ZUTARA SUCKS!!!!!!!! =D) Sokka is with Suki (for now) Zuko is with Mai and everyone's pretty much happy. This isn't with them , though, at least not yet.**

**Prologue: **_**The Mystery girl**_

I was here. Finally. The last place he had been spotted, even though the source was about ten days old so he might not still be here.

Flying all the way here from the Western Air Temple was no easy task to accomplish in twenty-four hours. If he's here, I hope he'll stop talking long enough to LET ME SLEEP! I swear that once that boy started talking, he never shut up.

But, how I wish I could hear him right now.

How I wish my little twin brother would come walking right up here and talk my poor ear off like he used to. Start talking and not leaving me any room for comment unless I yelled playfully at him that everyone was going to get a headache and it would be his fault that I'd have to use up all of my Banana-nilla headache medicine. Then he'd say that I was exaggerating and there was no possible way he was THAT loud. Then a playful little argument would ensue.

I've missed him so much.

I hear a small groan from Lieli, my flying bison.

" I know," I respond to one of my two traveling companions," I'm tired too. But we've got to keep moving."

I hear a small chatter from my now waking lemur, Mi-mi. I bet that's lemur for, "Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"No, Mi-mi, none of the rest of us actually got ANY SLEEP AT ALL!" I yelled as

Lieli groaned in agreement.

Mi-mi chatters, which I think she means, "Alright, alright! It was a simple question! Geez! Don't lose your heads!"

Lieli groans as if to say she's sorry.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Mi-mi. I'm just a little bit more on edge than usual because of lack of sleep. I'm really anxious to see if he's here, aren't you?"

She and Lieli both make sounds of agreement. I swear I'm going insane. But, I guess that's what happens when your only traveling companions are animals and the occasional refugee who doesn't know the way and you're too soft to just leave him/her there.

I sew that we're almost two miles from Ba Sing Se. That's it. Time to land and FINALLY get some sleep and eat SOMETHING! _Bad, bad doctor! You know how necessary sleeping and eating are._ Says a little voice in my head. _I KNOW, OK!!! I'm just anxious to find him, that's all, _I retort.

I've been away from my little twin brother for too long as it is.

My last thought as I land and fall asleep in the saddle is for him and him alone. The same thought I have thought to him since I first woke up from my hundred-year nap and found out he was alive.

_I'm coming Aang. I'll find you._

**A/N: OK, that's it, Cliffy!!!! XD I'll repost soon, I promise. My next chap. is already hatching. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! But please no flames. Flames are not for reviews, they are for the fire nation to chuck at **


	2. aang's nightmare

**A/N: Finally, the next chapter which starts off the actual story. Please review if you read. I'm hoping to get 100 reviews for this story. Any way, on to the story.**

_In Ba Sing Se that night, Aang was in a peaceful dream. Or, it was peaceful to begin with..._

**Aang's P.O.V.**

"This all seems so familiar," I think to myself as I see a stone statue in the background. I smile to myself and call to my red-headed companion," HEY, LIN!!!"

"What now, Aang?" she asked, clearly annoyed. "If it's another Rabbit-monkey, no, you can't keep it."

" Just check out this new move I made up," I say, " I call it THE AIR SCOOTER!!" I try the move, laughing as I do so, but end up looking stupid by running into a statue.

Lin laughed as she said, "Aang, what have I told you about trying new moves?"

" First, make sure you're not going to give yourself a concussion if you fall," I reply, annoyed at my doctor of a best friend. " Lin, you're never any fun."

" No, fun?" she asks. " Aang, its all fun and games with me until someone gets hurt, and Monk Gyatso would kill me if that someone was you. You're my little brother I'm supposed to look after you."

" You're only older than me by five minutes!!"

"So? That still makes me older than you!"

"Grrr," I say playfully as I tackle her to the ground.

I am soon again on the ground with Lin on top of me, looking, yet again, like a complete idiot.

"Pinned you again," she gloated, " I guess tattoos don't make the air bender.

"Alright, Lin you win," I said my normal, cheery tone on my voice, " Now, LET ME UP!!"I say, pushing her off of me.

We're soon in a little sparring match over nothing.

I suddenly remember why this dream is so familiar to me. This is about when I turned 10, almost 103 years ago. Lin, my sister, and I were heading for the tree house we had built not too far from here. But, something's different. Something's not right.

Suddenly, a giant wall of fire is in front of us. I know where this is going, but I can't say anything but," Lin, I don't think going in there is a good idea," my voice shaking with fear.

"Right, … Pig hen!!" she responded to my shaky voice.

"No, I'm not! I.. Just... don't think that it's safe… that's all."

" Whatever, I'm going to check it out. You can stay if you like."

Suddenly, a hand reached out of the wall of fire and Lin screamed.

"Aang!!! HELP ME!!!"

"Lin!! NO!!!" I cried out and tried to move, to save her, to do something! Anything! But I found myself rooted to the ground as she struggled and cried for help.

"AANG!! PLEASE!! HELP ME!!"

"LIN!!! NOOOOO!!!"

That last cry followed me into the waking world, and different cries of surprise echoed my cry of pain.

"ACK!!"

"WHA?!?"

"WHAT THE-?!?"

"HUH?!"

"What's going on? Are we getting ambushed again?"

I sighed at my friends' confusion and at my own disappointment." It's nothing," I say to them, " Go back to sleep"

Sokka, the one who had asked if we were getting attacked, said, "Don't need to tell me twice. Stupid Avatar. Stupid nightmares."

Toph, the one who had cried out first, said, "I'm with snoozles."

Suki and Mai said, "Whatever," and fell asleep next to their respective boyfriends.

Zuko was the first to ask, "Another one of THOSE dreams?"

"More or less," I responded.

Katara, my girlfriend asked, "Want to talk about it?"

"Do I ever?"

Zuko went back to sleep next to Mai, but Katara stayed awake.

" You're sure you don't want to talk about it Aangie? You KNOW it always helps."

"I'm fine, Kat. Go back to sleep," I said, affection thick in my voice. But I'm not fine. I feel responsible for Lin's death, for ALL of the monk's deaths! If only I hadn't run away, I might still have my twin sister, my Yang.

I whisper into the night, hoping that SOMEWHERE her spirit will hear me, "Goodnight, Lin, I miss you," as a tear falls down my face.

**A/N: It's finally done!!! I put this off for too long. Bad Nancy! =P**

**I should probably be practicing for my band stuff. New chap up soon to any and all loyal readers. Special thanks to a V.I.P. (very important person) to me, XSFanatic, my BFFFL (best female friend for life) XD, Also to kataang-lovin gurl for faving me. U 2 ROCKS!!!**

**With love,**

** Nancy**


	3. A mysterious note

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long for the next chapter. I'm still recovering from a depression phase (yes, sometimes I get like Mai) and a hiatus for story writing (caused by the depression state). Also, I got an extremely bad case of WRITER'S BLOCK!!!*Dun-dun-DUN* so, yea. If you think I should try to update regularly, please say so in the comments. So, yea, THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF *****drum roll*****… Book 4: Air! *Cheers from somewhere* All right, all right!! Settle down! Let the story BEGIN!! P.S. don't ask why it's in Sokka's P.O.V. half the time. I was bored and feel like the idiot needs more credit in the story.**

** Chap. 3 A mysterious note.**

Sokka's P.O.V.

Well, everything SEEMS normal after Aang's little nightmare last night. I guess it didn't MEAN anything because we're not packing up and moving out, but, I get the strange, instincts-trying-to-tell-me-something feeling that something's not right.

Everyone's here, except Aang. Oh, well. He's probably busy doing… whatever it is Avatar's do way too early in the morning. Meditating or whatever. What's with that look on Katara's face? Now I KNOW something is up. She's got THAT face on.

"What's with the face?" I ask annoyingly.

"What face?" she replies," I don't have a face. This is my face, that's all."

"Katara, what's wrong?" I ask more seriously. I really don't have a good feeling about the world when she's got THAT face on.

"Well, its just Aang. He won't tell me what his dreams are about anymore. It's like he's… hiding something…"

"Well, if he doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't want to talk about it. Just leave him alone about it. If he needed to talk to someone about it, he would've come to you. We all know Aang. It was probably nothing to worry about."

"PORBABLY nothing to worry about. I mean, if he would just.."

"Just tell you what my stupid dream was about?" cut in Aang.

"…Yea, I just want to know," said Katara, probably as surprised as I was by the coy tone in Aang's voice. He seemed… Mai-esque when he talked, as if he didn't care, or was hiding pain. Knowing Aang, he's hiding pain and it's best not to question him.

"It's something you can't do anything about," warned Aang.

"But, I want to try, I mean, it's not like it's your fault, whatever happened," said Katara.

"… It was one of those dreams again, but this time" Aang was cut off.

"Was it that old monk guy?" asked Toph. "Ya know, your mentor?"

"No… worse," said Aang.

"Aang, you KNOW that couldn't be helped," said Katara. They've talked about this a hundred million gazillion times. "The airbenders…"

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!!!" shouted Aang to the sky, to all of us. " YOU STOPPED LISTENING AFTER I SAID IT WAS ONE OF THOSE DREAMS!! FIRST YOU WANT ME TO TALK ABOUT IT, AND THEN YOU DON'T LISTEN WHEN I DO!!!! THIS IS ONE REASON I DON'T LIKE TALKING ABOUT IT!!"

After Aang regained his cool he continued, all of us shut up by his rant.

"I bet you guys didn't know I had a sister," he said with a wry smile.

Lin's P.O.V

_I know this will work. It HAS to work. I've got to meet him somewhere where the news won't be shouted to the entire Earth Kingdom that I'm alive. He'll know it's me, I'm sure._

I thought this as I carefully laid the note down on the doorstep. I thought about just staying, but decided to go. I knocked three times and bolted with a speed only airbenders can achieve. As I opened my glider and started towards the cave I was in for the time being, and from there to the Eastern Air temple.

_I hope Aang is okay._

Aang's P.O.V

I had just finished telling them when Toph said, " Uh, guys, we have company."

We were all wondering what she meant until we heard three knocks at he door. Sokka went to answer, but soon came back saying, "No one was there. Just this note."

"Their was someone there a minute ago!" exclaimed Toph. " They ran off, though. I thought only twinkle toes could run that fast."

I said, "Only me? Let me see that note, Sokka."

**A/N: XD Sry about the cliffy, I couldn't resist. Wow, THIS is a long chap. I'll be uploading soon. Thx to kataang-lovin gurl-San, XSFanatic-San, and Kimjuni2-San. I 3 U, loyal readers!!! XD**

** With all due respect,**

** Nancy.**


	4. The note and a hiatus

**A/N: Hi It's me, miss SMARTICUS, other name, Nancy. In the words of Shakespeare, **_**A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet**_**-Romeo and Juliet. ……………. YES I KNOW I'M STALLING!!! XD**

**Sokka: You could say THAT again. =P**

**Nancy: SOKKA!!!!!! WHAT THE ROKU AR YOU DOING HERE?!?!**

**Aang: The same reason I'm here, to help you write your story. =)**

**Nancy: Aang, you KNOW you're like a little brother to me (the one I never had or wanted), but STAY OUT OF MY AUTHORS NOTES!!!**

**Katara: STOP BEING MEAN TO Aangie- oops, I mean Aang!**

**Nancy: Nooooooooo, you said Aangie! XD**

**Katara: Well, I…**

**Lin: Hey, who threw a party without me?**

**Nancy: LIN!!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE A/N's UNTIL THE 5****th**** CHAPTER!!**

**Lin: all right. Sorry, sheesh. **

**Nancy: ANYWAY! On to * random drum roll* CHAPTER 4!! * Random cheers***

**Thank-you, thank –YOU, who I'm thanking at the end of the story!! XD**

Chap. 4, the note.

Aang's P.O.V

"So, what does it say?" asked Toph.

"Well…" I said.

"C'mon Aang, read it!" said Sokka.

"All right, fine," I say, "but it's addressed to me."

"Aang, at least tell us WHO wrote the note," said Katara.

"I'll just read you the whole thing," I say, kind of shocked by the notes' contents and hoping that reading them aloud makes them seem more real.

**In the letter…**

_Dear Aang,_

_ If it isn't Aang, then PUT DOWN THE NOTE AND NO ONE GETS HURT!! If it is Aang, than, _

_My identity._

_That is a secret for now,_

_Look at the writing._

_To reveal what's here,_

_Look past the page to the west._

_Here the fire sets_

_Sincerely,_

_ A girl you know/ a friend._

"…And that's all," I say.

"Well, it's GOT to be a riddle," cried Sokka. " The identity thing. I think she means that her name and where she is is hidden in the blank!"

"But what about the other half?" I asked. "What does it mean?"

"I've got it!" shouted Sokka. " Invisible ink! It's got something to do with fire!"

"So, what? We burn the stupid note?" asked Toph sarcastically.

"No," Zuko's voice cut in," We hold it-"

"-TO THE SETTING SUN!" I said, cutting Zuko off. "THAT'S IT!! I KNOW WHO SHE IS!!"

"Who?" asked Sokka?

"It's Lin!!!!"

**A/N: And now for whom I'm thanking. Kataang-lovin gurl, XS Fanatic, Kimunji2, and Luiz4200!!!! THX LUIZ!!!!!! XD I Luvs all of you people who read my story, but now I feel epic!!!! I'm on my way now! I also do some stories for Xiaolin showdown, but I haven't updated them in a while. Can anyone say Writer's block? It's a serious medical condition with me, that or I'm just ADD XD!!!! **

**With all due respect, **

** Nancy.**

**P.S. I'm putting my pen down for a while because my spirit is crushed and my heart is sad. THANKS A LOT One from denmark!! ='(**

**THIS STORY DOES TOO MAKE SENSE!!! IT'S JUST THAT IT DOESN'T REALLY START GOING UNTIL I INTRODUCE THE VILLIANS!!! I am extremely crushed by you telling me my story has no plot. I hope UR proud of you for making a teenage girl want to cry. I'm sorry to those of you who LIKE my story, but I need to take a break after that.**

**I own nothing in this story except for Lin, Lieli, and Mi-mi.**


	5. I'M BAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK! XD Hiya!

**A/N: Hello!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT!!!!!! I'M BAAAAAAAAAACCCCK!!!!! *****Random cheers*****. Okay, is it just me, or did the rest of you readers hear that? Anyway, yes I'm coming back to my firstborn story. I'm really sorry for the delay, but I ha my spirit crushed for almost three weeks, and then I had school... which reminds me of the multiple projects I should be working on... anyway... On to the new section of... *****silence***** I SAID THE NEW SECTION OF!!! * ****Still silence* What ever! Book 4: Air. *Drum roll *OH, SO NOW YOU CHOOSE TO SHOW UP!!!! *Cheers *. Not funny. Still going for my goal of 100 reviews on all my stories. (I decided to set a more reasonable goal XD)**

**With all due respect,**

**NDS**

**Also, to my new friend, Diagon the Uber Lord of Lawlz, seriously, what are the odds of you, me, and XS Fanatic being in the same Girl Scout troop? I swear to Roku, Dashi, AND Marth! I'll TTYL,**

**Nancy**

**Book 4: Air**

Chapter. 5- Confrontation, Revelation, and WAAAYY too much Zuko.

Zuko's P.O.V.

I don't see how Aang could be so trusting as to do this. I mean, why not chase down that messenger and SEE who it is? Why is he just ASSUMING that it's his long lost, most likely long dead, sister? I mean, how does he know that it's not Azula or one of her cronies? Oh, I know. It's because Azula's in an insane asylum and we don't have anyone else after us. So it just HAS to be his sister?!?!? It'd be more likely that it's that monk guy who was Aang's mentor. What's his name again? Monk Gyatso? That's what I think, but it doesn't matter right now!!! I've GOT to talk some sense into this airhead!

"Aang, we need to talk about this," I start.

"Talk about what?" He asked as he was unrolling the scroll.

"About you just trusting this letter blindly!" I shout at him, "I mean, it could easily be a new enemy of some sort! A member of the resistance, maybe!"

"Well, I'll only believe you if this doesn't work."

"SO, IF A LITTLE SCRAP OF PAPER SAYS SOMETHING IF YOU HOILD IT TO THE SUNSET, IT'S AUTOMATICALLY YOUR SISTER'S WORK?!?! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD COM OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, AANG!!!!!!!!"

"Well, Lin developed this kind of ink!!!!!"

"OTHER PEOPLE COULD HAVE FOUND IT, AANG!!!!! THERE'S NO GARUNTEE!!!!!"

".... I know, but I want to try...." he said guiltily and sadly at the same time. " She's my sister, I HAVE to try...." a tear slid down his face.

"I'm sorry, Aang," I said. "It's ... Just... the way I grew up. Trust no one. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Ya know, crud like that.

"It's okay," said Aang, and I could tell he meant it even through the sadness that lay thick on his voice, " How would you know about the whole sibling relationship thing?

"I wouldn't," I know I don't. My family never really.... got along, Per se.

Before I knew it, it was sunset. Aang held up the scroll to the light of the setting sun, and saw writing on it. He read aloud...

Aang my dearest little brother,

DO YOU KNOW HOW FRICKIN' HARD YOU ARE TO FIND?!?!?!?!? I've scoured the world looking for you, following any and all leads! I've really missed you, little bro... I want to talk to you. Meet me at the west entrance to the eastern air temple any time after Tomorrow night.

I'll see you soon. I love you, you spazz. I'm so glad that I found you.

Your dearest sister,

Lin-Saang Emilea Aris, M.D.

P.S. You remember Lei-lei? And Mi-mi? They said Hi.

...And that was all. His sister sounded violent but caring. Somehow, I knew she'd get along perfectly with Toph. She seems smart, too. She'll get along PERFECTLY with Sokka the IDIOT.

"I'm off to tell the others!" Exclaimed exuberant Aang. "Pack your bags, Zuko. We're all headed to the Eastern Air temple.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter for such a long wait, but I have other stories to work on. I'll talk to you later, peoples! **

**3,**

**With all due respect,**

**NDS**


End file.
